Room mates
by JessicaLouisePotter
Summary: Muggle AU Harry and Draco go to college fic.


**AU Oneshots**

 **Roommates**

 _Why does it feel the same_ _  
_ _To fall in love or break it off_ _  
_ _And if young love is just a game_ _  
_ _Then I must have missed the kick off_ _  
_ _Don't depend on me to ever follow through on anything_ _  
_ _But I'd go through hell for you –_ _ **Blink-182, Going Away to College**_ _._ (Ironic, maybe?)

The boy on the other side of the room was looking at him funny. There was no other way to describe the strange eye-looks and the odd head tilt coming his way, Harry decided. He self-consciously moved to lift a box of personal things from home so he could finish unpacking.

The boy was unwavering in his stare and stance. Harry tried to go about unpacking and decorating his side of the dorm room but he couldn't ignore the blond-haired, grey-eyed boy on the other side. He made no effort to move or put away his own possessions, as if he had no true intention of staying here, like he was only here to watch Harry and would be on his way by dinner time.

But the funny teen remained, implanted on his bed, held by strong roots and thick soil. Even if the bed was just a mattress and the ground was just pale green carpet that reminded Harry of primary school.

His Dad re-entered the room carrying a box of pillows and dumping them on Harry's own bed. He was wearing a white T-shirt bearing the legend, 'Harry Potter Moving Co.' Harry let loose a laugh that filled the cramped space and hugged his Dad, asking about the strange garment.

"You know, just showing my appreciation that my child is leaving forever." James spoke in a sarcastic tone, pretending to sniff as he placed a pillow on Harry's desk. Harry laughed gain, this time with a hint of sadness as he hugged his Dad again, telling him he how much he would miss him.

A tall, platinum blond haired man and his short, friendly looking wife entered the room, this seemed to flip a switch in the other boy's head for at this moment he sprang up, greeting his father and beginning to unpack. This didn't stop him from throwing Harry anxious glances over his shoulder every now and then.

"Draco, we should go now, show you where the dining hall is and then we shall be on our way." Ah, so the boy was called Draco. His father spoke awful posh; a peacock in a field of crows.

"Coming, Father." Draco scurried after his dad, sparing Harry a final glance as he did.

oOo

The cafeteria smelt like a mix between actual food and fake food fancy people serve at parties. Not that Harry actually knew what that was but it was beside the point. He took a tray of treacle tart and Shepherds' Pie (not together), and sat down at an empty table with his food, discreetly checking for hair because Harry was just a weird person like that.

Not all that surprisingly, Draco took that opportunity to sit down directly opposite him and begin to eat his own meal. Harry decided he might as well take the chance and plunge into the deep end. He reached a hand out for Draco to shake. "I'm Harry, by the way. Harry Potter."

Draco took the proffered hand and shook with a firm grip, surprising Harry as everything about Draco had seemed to point towards rich, arrogant snob who daintily shook people's hands wearing silk gloves or something similar. Okay, so he was a rich, arrogant snob but he certainly didn't shake hands like a pathetic Lord of the house who only spoke to other upper class citizens.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." The pale boy introduced himself similarly to James Bond. Harry smiled warmly at the teen and received a small smile back for his efforts.

oOo

To Harry, the next few days felt like weeks and dripped by slower that black treacle. All the while he couldn't get Draco out of his mind. This had never happened to Harry before and it frightened him slightly but he remained polite towards the other boy.

Draco just seemed to encompass his every free thought, every waking moment and even some sleeping moments. Harry refused to mention that to anyone. The way that Draco's hair reflected the sunlight constantly streaming in through their window stopped him from writing his biology essay; the way Draco poked his tongue just slightly out of his mouth when he was thinking hard delayed Harry from completing his short story for English; Draco completely filled everything Harry did and there was no way Harry could logically see to stop it.

But it ended one day, Harry had had a tough week of finals before Christmas break and wanted a quiets hour to himself, eating chocolate and listening to music.

Draco barged into their room, blond hair flailing around his head like a halo, tears streaming down his pale features. Harry instantly stood up, earphones flopping to the ground.

"What's happened?" Harry's face was filled with concern, it was etched onto his features.

"Nothing, nothing it's fine." Draco attempted to brush him off and failed.

"Something is obviously the matter and I want to know," Harry spoke sternly, waiting as Draco scuffed the toe of his shoe into the carpet. "Please just tell me, Draco, I want to help."

Draco looked up sharply, face full of nervousness and he stepped closer to Harry, closing the gap between their bodies enough to feel Harry's breath ghosting over his cheek. Harry could feel his heart beating in his ears. He leaned up, trying to reach as Draco was about three inches taller. Harry tilted his head ever so slightly so that their lips were aligned perfectly.

Harry leaned forward the last couple centimetres, their lips only just brushing together. He tasted the saltiness of Draco's tears on his lips and applied a little more pressure, deepening the kiss. Draco lifted a hand to entangle it in Harry's unkempt hair. And in that moment, their two worlds collided, giving way to something new, something more infinitely brilliant than the two boys could ever imagine.


End file.
